Tensai Blues
by Sd-Fan
Summary: Sakuragi hanamichi was as usual in a game, when suddenly,a ball flew towards him and he fell and became unconcious?What did he dream after that....that actually made him boost his self confidence once more...Sakuargi POV! (-_^)
1. Part 1...

*~ Tensai Blues ~*  
  
"Ryota! Pass the ball! The Tensai will now show his power!! " Sukuragi shouted confidently….  
  
Ryota looked at him for a moment and quickly passed the ball in a swift motion….aiming higher into the air…. trusting that Sakuragi would definitely be able to catch it with his ever popular jumping ability…  
  
Knowing Ryota's intentions, Sakuragi jumped up with his usual tension….aiming for the ball which was just about to reach where he was…  
  
"I'm gonna catch it now! Then I'll be able to at least capture some attention^^! And….I'll also be able to show Haruko-chan….." …..Sakuragi mind suddenly was filled with Haruko's faces….blushing slightly….he no longer was aware of the ball that was coming….right in front of him…..directly………into his face!!  
  
The pressure of the ball released by Ryota created an awfully hard bang on Sakuragi's face and Sakuragi fell to the ground with a loud "thumph!"…..Sakuragi blacked out….  
  
  
  
The crowd suddenly went silent……all shocked by what that had just happened….  
  
"Sakuragi!" cried the team members of Shohoku ,(except Rukawa of coz^^)  
  
"Sakuragi! Are ya hurt?!" Ryota dashed forward just to see Sakuragi, lying on the ground….totally blacked out…..  
  
"Has he……fainted?" Mitsui asked worriedly……  
  
"That Baka! What was he thinking! During tournaments like this,he shouldn't be thinking of other things other than aiming for the ball! Now we lack of one player!That Baka!" Akagi shouted angrily ….  
  
  
  
"Sa….Sakuragi……." ….Kongure was slowly getting worried and anxious too.  
  
  
  
Sukuragi was lifted and brought to rest in the sick bay….  
  
  
  
/Now that Sakuragi was not in the team…..that meant that….there would be one less player…..one less….important player….which was responsible for getting the rebounds…..for defending the opponents under the net…….now that he's gone….it would be another disadvantage…../Akagi thought in his mind sadly….  
  
/No……that's not right….even without a player like him….we shouldn't give up! That's the only way to topped the whole of Japan! And Im not letting this chance slip!/  
  
"OK! Even without that baka, we should continue this game! I'll now take charge for the rebounds from now on….till that baka comes back! Come on!Shohoku WIN!"  
  
Saying that,the shohuku team continued the tournament…..and in their hearts….they had this message in mind……they should never give up….until it all ends….the moment they gave up,this game would already be over…..  
  
****Meanwhile…in the sick bay****  
  
"Pass……pass the ball…..pass….." Sakuragi was thinking of the game even when he was resting in bed….  
  
It was obviously that Sukuragi was…..in a dream….where he was actually at a tournament…..with an unknown team……  
  
H e was playing just fine ,doing all his jumping for catching balls, rebounds and all that….  
  
He was also defending ……trying hard to prevent his opponents to get the ball….  
  
Then…..the weirdest thing suddenly happened……  
  
Everything around him suddenly blacked out…..the whole place suddenly became dark and there were no longer anyone in sight….  
  
"Whe….where am I?….."  
  
"How…..how did I get here??…"  
  
"Oh….you mean ya don't know where you are?"  
  
"Huh?!Who the hell are you?Where are you? May I know who I am talking to?Hello??!  
  
Whoever you are,I advice you to stop teasing the tensai understand?Or you'll be sorry…."Sakuragi shouted out really loud…..but there was no longer any reply…..  
  
"Just where is this place?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*End of Chapt 1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: haha….so how's it so far? Umm…..plz dun flame me^^;…..coz I have a feeling that this fic of mine sux…..sooo sorry….^^ Anyway,the Sakuragi POV will be in the next chapt…..so stay tuned …….haiz…..I noe I noe…..you'll might juz be thinking : "oh my….plz spare me…..it sux!" (^^;)…..haha…..well,I've got nthn else 2 say anymore over here…….so….ja ne! 


	2. Part 2...

~* Tensai Blues *~ chapt 2  
  
"Well,my dear Sakuragi….do you think you are really that……great?"  
  
"huh!You dare insult me?The tensai!?" Sakuragi shouted once more at the voice that seemed to be coming out from nowhere at all…..  
  
"Hey…..could you at least…..show yourself? And please stop playin tricks on the tensai ok?! Or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Oh?So you still call yourself as a tensai?…..well,think about it…how many things have you not been able to accomplish in your life?"the voice said…..in a really sly tone  
  
"What the!…….I….I….."  
  
"I…… "Sakuragi suddenly felt depressed….realizing that there were actually some things in his life which he really wanted to accomplish but was unable to in the end…..  
  
***Sakuragi POV***  
  
Am I……really a tensai?…..a true genius??..  
  
Or maybe I'm just like what the others say…..someone who only knows how to brag about himself….not even knowing the limit to his own ability….being so ….boastful all the time?  
  
Sad?Depressed? ….maybe….but what I feel now is feelings of failure…that no words could actually describe….  
  
What was I actually thinking?What made me think that I'm really a tensai? Now I've …really made a fool out of myself…  
  
Im such a fool! Such a baka!…..no wonder that kitsune just keeps calling me the do'aho……course Im a true idiot……  
  
I had been into fights for almost half of my life…..and I couldn't even save my dear old father when he was dying……and I was to be blamed for getting into the fight I started earlier…….and it had resulted in an entired gang….blocking me from reaching the hospital to get a doctor….  
  
If I hadn't fought,I could've saved him…….truly……how stupid of a person could I be….Im sucha baka!…..  
  
I did wanna get better grades for my studies before….but I just couldn't get them….I remembered trying so hard just to get a better grade for the next exam….but I just couldn't concentrate….maybe I'm just meant to be borne like this?Baka?An idiot?  
  
And also…..not to mention about my lovelife…..  
  
I've already been dumped by fifty girls so far….and this is only in a short period of time…  
  
I don't think I can take it anymore….if this time,I am to fail again In getting Haruko…..I might no longer be able to live on…..stricken by the forces of failure…no…..I'm certainly not able to take it anymore…..  
  
After all,I had been trying for all this time…..trying to confess my feelings to her using actions,and I'll go to any extend of doing absolutely anything at all just to please her…..  
  
Yeah….I guess,for the actions part…..I am strong…but not strong enough….to confess to her…  
  
I'm truly a Coward….a failure…..  
  
*****End of POV*****  
  
Sakuragi's thought's suddenly was filled with images from the past……where he had always been a fool….thinking that fighting was the only way to solve all problems….and it's the only way to see the one who was the strongest…..  
  
But now,he had realised that all was wrong…..fighting wasn't in any way cool….it was just a show of cowardness of himself…..a show of himself…..unable to solve problems in a better way….  
  
"Im….sucha….loser…..a baka….."sakuragi whispered to himself….with a feeling that he was going to shatter to pieces soon….  
  
Suddenly,certain images flashed across his mind…..it was……the happy times spent together with his friends and also Haruko recently…..  
  
Sakuragi,at the thought of Haruko,couldn't help but smiled a slight smile….  
  
"Sakuragi…..don't give up! Ne?I'll always support you!"  
  
"Haruko……" sakuragi could almost hear her voice…..  
  
"Sakuragi….you really learn fast don't ya?The fake move you made just a moment ago was superb! Even I,your master hadn't been able to see through it!…."  
  
"…..Ryota….so…I do learn fast….."  
  
"I would never give up…..just like anzai sensei said…one should never give up on the game,until the very end of the game,if one was to give up halfway,the game would already be over….."  
  
"……Mitchy……right…..I should never give up too….."  
  
"Our dream……is to top the country! Top the country!! I'll never give up this chance just like that….not now,not forever….."  
  
"…..Gori……..top……the…….country……..japan….number one!…."  
  
"……do'ahou……"  
  
"……KITSUNE!!….…"  
  
Sakuragi could no longer help but smile to himself…..he wasn't a loser at all now….he had his friend's ….who supported him…..and he even had his gang ….who were always there to give him moral support….and they would even spend their vacation training him to learn the shooting of the ball……and he vow never to give up anymore…..not gonna admit defeat anymore…..not now…..not forever……orewa…tensai!  
  
"And……the competition's not over yet….is it?!"  
  
Saying that,Sakuragi opened his eyes…  
  
Looking around the room he was in,he recognized that this was the sick bay…..he must have been knocked out or something!  
  
Sakuragi climed out of bed and ran off back to the court where the competition was…  
  
"I'm not gonna admit defeat…..not gonna lose….not gonna be the same old fool I was again……I am the tensai……Sakuragi HanaMICHI!"  
  
He slammed opened the door to the basketball court …  
  
"The tensai's back! This game is saved you all hear me?!"  
  
"What took you so long?" mitsui said ….face slightly lit up by the sight that sakuragi was okay….  
  
"Welcome back…..hanamichi!" Ryota shouted out to him….  
  
"Yesh! I'm back alright…..and full of energy! Kogure!I'll take over from now!"  
  
Sakuragi:If there's a will to go on…..there would never be such a thing as failure….even if we lose….we had tried our best….and that's what matters the most doesn't it?….never give up in a game….that's something a tensai could do! Shohoku!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*OWARI*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: So how's it?I think this chapt is like um….batter than the 1st one?ne?haha….or maybe the two all sux together?lol……but juz keep in mind that U shudn't be flaming me!!It's my first SD fic and also my first time writin a POV k!!!O ya….plzzzz review too if ya don't mind^^….ja ne! 


End file.
